Stranded
by Starykid
Summary: Based off the Movie: EIGHT BELOW.What would you do if you knew someone that was working in Antarctica and the worst winter storm of the season suddenly sprung up on you? R&R 2 find out more!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

What would you do if you knew someone that was working in Antarctica and the worst winter storm of the season suddenly sprung up on you? What would you do if you couldn't get to them and their team of dogs until winter was over? Would you wait till winter was over just to find out if they were safe? Or would you defy everything and everyone that you knew just to find out if your friend is alive? Rated T.


	2. African Team

**African Team:**

Twenty-four dogs for the team, one person who handles them all. The worst winter storm to hit, hit while the team and I were out exercising. The team, Aaron-the doctor, Cody-the photo analysis and map coordinator, Sarah-the computer genus, Coby-the pilot who pilots everyone to our Research base, and Alyanna (me)-the sled guide who took people to the designated areas that they want to go to.

I had gotten the dogs up and harnessed them onto the sled and then we had taken off after breakfast for a quick exercise run-about 2 miles. The radio was tied into the pack on the sled, so when I heard it crackling, I stopped the sled and let the dogs rest.

"**Aaron to Alyanna, do you copy?"**

"**I copy Aaron. What is it?"**

"**There's a major storm coming in. we need you to get back as soon as possible so we can get the heck outa here."**

"**Alright, were on our way home. Pack my stuff up and we'll be there as soon as possible, Alyanna out."**

"**Aaron out."**

"**Looks like we're heading home kids, alright let's go."**

I turned the kids around and we headed back toward the base. We never made it. The radio started crackling again and I knew it was Aaron trying to get ahold of me. I stopped the dogs again and picked up the radio.

"**Aaron we're almost home, don't worry about it."**

"**You won't make it out with us on this trip. Coby said he'd come straight back for you and the dogs. We're leaving your gear in side along with the dogs' gear. There's enough food hear to last a couple months if we can't get back to you. But, don't worry, Coby promises that he'll be able to come back for you."**

"**Alright Aaron, I'll see ya'll when I picked up. Alyanna out."**

"**Aaron out."**

We continued back toward the base and when we got there, everyone was gone. I put the sled away and brought the dogs inside. The heat was already on. I made some coffee and waited by the radio for Coby to call and tell me he was on his way back to pick me up. Four hours later I got that call.

"**Coby calling Alyanna."**

"**Coby, about time. When you coming to pick me up?"**

"**I'm not. Nobody's going back out there. The winter teams have been canceled. I'm sorry. Do you want me to tell your dad anything?"**

"**Tell him that I love him and that I'll see him when I get off this island."**

"**Alright, Coby out."**

"**Alyanna out."**

I looked over at the dogs that were looking at me.

"**Looks like it's just us down here this winter kids. Come on; let's see what we can rummage up for dinner."**

I got a resounding bark from the kids and started looking for some food for us. My mind drifted to the long and lonely days ahead that meant I was going to be alone on Antarctica with my kids.


	3. Glenoak, California

**Glenoak, California:**

The Camden's had just gotten together with Mr. Jacob Jackson when the doorbell rang.

"**Hello, can I help you?"** Ruthie asked as she saw a tall man standing outside the front door.

"**Umm, yes is Mr. Jackson here?"**

"**And can I ask who you are so I can tell him?"**

"**Tell him my name is Coby. He'll know who I am."**

"**Alright, come on in."**

Ruthie left the door open and Coby entered, closing the door behind him. Ruthie went to get Mr. Jackson and Coby just stood there in the foyer.

"**Coby, what a surprise. Usually I'd see you with Alyanna. Where is my daughter by the way?"**

"**Sir, you might want to sit down."**

"**Why? What's wrong?"**

"**There was a sudden winter storm that swept up when Alyanna was out with the kids exercising. She was about 2 miles away and she wasn't able to get back before we were forced to leave."**

"**Ah, come into the living room and sit down. Now what do you mean? Isn't she in America again? I mean didn't she leave Antarctica?"**

"**I promised Aaron that I would go back for her and the kids, but I was never able to get back to the base. Alyanna and the kids are stuck at the base for the rest of the winter until someone can get down there. We're trying everything we can to get back down there to get her and the kids, but nobody is allowing us to go back down there?"  
"Why not?"**

"**Because it's one of the worst winter storms to ever hit Antarctica. The Command post is roughly 40 miles away from the African Base and even if she had the energy to get there, the dogs would have to rest constantly because the climate changes drastically once winter hits. At the Command Base, there is enough food for her and the kids for at least 8 months, but if she can't get there…"**

"**How much food is at the African Base Camp?"** Eric Camden asked.

"**Enough for her and the kids, at least 3 months worth. That's why we are so eager to get back down there."**

"**So what you're saying is, that unless she's gets to the Command Base in the next couple days or when the storm let's up, she'll starve after three months, right?"** Kevin finished.

"**Unfortunately, yes. And as her fiancé, I really don't want to pick her up, half starved. Look I've got a lot of meetings to go to today, so if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going."**

"**No problem, I'll see who I can get ahold of to get down there. Maybe the church will even help out. Who knows, but I'm definitely going to get my daughter back to America. I'll see you later Coby. Thanks for coming to tell me. Tell the rest of the team that I say hello and that Alyanna is and always has been in my prayers."**

"**Will do sir, thanks for listening."**

"**If it has to do with my daughter, I'll always listen."**

Dun, Dun, Dunnnn…………..

Will continue in the next chapter.


End file.
